edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Run (Remake Of Temple Run)
About The World I recently got addicted to the popular game Temple Run 2. I was thinking and came up with making a version of this in Eden. I did research by looking at other's Temple Runs on Eden but none satisfied me completely. Some I did like were Timeman007's in Welcome To Eden and Mathew's in Temple Run by Mathew. I then came up with ideas on my own based on the video game and it started to turn out really well. I then started developing spawn, the trails, and the charecters. It is now so good that it is currently reseased to public. It is not fully complete but I plan to make t least 20 updates and maybe even make a sequal to it called Eden Run 2. If the idea goes well enough I may even feature it in the collaberative server called the DoublePutty Multiplayer Server. Spawn and Other Structures The Temple Of Moof The Temple Of Moof currently is unfinished. Soon it will feature lots of things you'd expect out of a temple. Currently the temple serves as the spawn. It is built out of white sand and features 10 pillars on each side forming a square shape. The Scenic Structures All around the map, you can find various decorative structures. Some include a house and an odd tower found in the actual game. More scenery will be added soon. Storyline A brave explorer is in search of a rare artifact that may be able to answer all questions about the Eden Universe. The explorer had traveled halfway across the Eden World to get to the ancient Temple Of Moof. This temple had never been found, but the rumors were that it as build by Ari's own hands as a place for the almighty creature, Moof to reside. Soon the moofs started reproducing and they now populate the whole Eden World, but this moof was different. He had powers greater than any living thing in the whole Eden World. The explorer found the temple and started searching it. The temple had traps everywhere. After many near death experinces the explorer had found the treasure chamber. There it was, the golden head of Ari along with the silver head of the Moof. The explorer grabbed the treasures and ran. But as he was leaving he found himself being chased by the Moof. Now the explorer must run for his life down the ancient trails left by the Native Edeners. It is now your job to help him escape and return back to civilization. Characters Before you make your run you must choose which explorer you want to be. Each explorer costs money, and the more money the better the character. Jason Mallard: Cost- $0 Power- Red Roof traps do not effect player Information- Jason is a student at CVU (Charlottesville University) that resides in a sky rise apartment building. He decided to leave the big city and go on a huge adventure. King Uantango: Cost- $50 Power- Gets to "reset" one time if player dies Information- King Uantango is a decendent of the native tribe that once settled near the temple. He decided to go raid the temple to get the treasures back to his people. If he dies during this he gets another chance because he is a decendent of the natives that guard the temple. Shiyang Ziang: Cost- $75 Power- Lava proof Information- Shiyang Ziang is a monk from Mega City Tokyo that is searching for the true meaning of life. He left his monestary and by himself traveled across the whole world to get to the ancient temple. Sir Stumpith The Wizard: Cost- $80 Power- Can bypass two chosen traps by casting a spell Information- Sir Stumpith is a head wizard residing at Hogwarts Castle. He spent his whole life developing an invincibility potion so he would be able to survive this great Moof. Gina Weston: Cost- $95 Power- Can jump over 5 traps when the player hits the trap. Information- Gina Weston is a city girl from Direct City. Her father was a wealthy landowner that spent his whole life studing the Temple Of Moof. When her father died Gina decided to take over and find the temple. Sargeant Henderson: Cost- $100 Power- Can bypass all aggressive natives (Chargers and Stalkers) Information- Sargeant Henderson grew up in MEGA CITY living in a skyrise apartment. His ancestors once protected the great temple, so he devoted his life to visiting the temple himself. He joined the army and soon became a sargeant. He then brought his AK47 and some food and set out to the temple. Professor Woods: Cost- $105 Power- Use his map to locate all traps (Map not made yet) Information- Professor Woods grew up in a huge city. Because of that he got a good education and soon became a collage professor at TU (Tzekoo University). He gathered all the maps and books he could find that were about the temple and then set off on his journey. Allice Walter Cost- $115 Power- Can slow down the players speed by walking on the edge of the trails Information- Allice Walter is married to the rich and famous movie star Richard Walter. Together they reside in a Luxury Villas neighborhood. Her husband arranged for her and 10 others to go on the journey to the temple. Allice is the only one that made it out of the temple alive. Kelly Manning Cost- $185 Power- Can control the natives and make them not attack her and she may bypass 10 extra obstacles Information- Kelly is a curious school teacher that decided to go on a huge adventure. She is good at controlling students, so she can convince the natives to not attack her and shut off some of the traps. HAVE A CHARACTER IDEA? TELL ME IN COMMENTS! Money and Coins Money is how you can purchase things like charecters and power ups. Getting Coins: To get coins you must do these things: *When you die you get $5 *Each native you burn gives you $1 *Follow coin map to know where you recieve coins at (Map Not Finished) Using Money: You must keep track of your money somehow. I recommend using the "notes" feature on IOS devices. Once you buy something you need to subtract the money from your account. Power-Ups Each character comes with a power-up. They can be used at any time but only once. You can buy new power-ups like double points. While on the trails you can jump up and get the power-up coins. Here are the power-ups you can recieve that way: Pink Coin- Shield from one trap Yellow Coin- Immune to Native's attacking Green Coin- Can walk on rim of trail for 1 minute Blue Coin- Can reset once if you die. (If your character already has this you can reset twice) Shop Add-Ons: Double Points- $30 Triple Points- $60 Buy 1 Reset- $10 (Can be bought unlimited times) Upgrades: Sheild Extended To 2 Traps- $15 Sheild Extended To 5 Traps- $75 Walk On Rim Time Extension By 30 Sec.- $30 Walk On Rim Time Extension By 1 Min.- $60 Other: VIP Membership- $200 Types Of Traps *Native Edeners Attack You *River Of Fire *Red Roof *Giant Stone *River *Broken Bridge *Narrow Trail *Log Overhead *Burning Machine *Fallen Log Rules *No Cheating *Adventure Mode On At All Times *Have Fun Gallery COMING SOON! Category:Worlds